Such a drive device is described in DE 198 41 159 C2. The electric machine in the form of an electric motor is connected to a classic bevel differential gear with the aid of a simple planetary gear. The rotor shaft is provided with a toothing at the end which forms the sun wheel of the planetary gear. The differential cage of the bevel differential gear at the same time is the planet carrier for the planets of the planetary gear which are in toothed engagement with the sun wheel and a stationary annulus gear. The planet carrier is rotatable about the main axis of the drive device. The axle drive bevel gears of the differential are connected to output shafts to which the torques introduced into the differential are distributed via the compensating gears, starting from the planet carrier. Such drive devices have a very compact design and require little installation space.